


Taking Precautions

by ao_no_senshi



Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira is determined his Tribe will know the basics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Precautions

"You want the bandage to be tight enough to support," Akira said, "but not so tight it's going to be painful."

Jin nodded, for once taking something seriously as he carefully began wrapping the bandage around Ryoko's wrist, his forehead creased in concentration. Ryoko already knew this but a refresher course never hurt and once he was confident they could at least wrap a bandage satisfactorily he'd move on to concussions: how to recognise one and how to treat it until a medical professional could take over.

The door to the airy office opened and Akira didn't need to look around at the quiet click of heels to know Professor Karin had joined them.

"Ryoko-san, are you injured?" the Professor asked in surprise, coming to a halt just at Akira's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Ryoko replied with a smile, until Jin tugged the bandage too tight and she winced.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Not so tight next time, Jin."

"Right."

Akira glanced sideways and felt himself smiling faintly at the confused expression on the Professor's face. "Basic first aid training," he told her. "I can't always leave the hospital straight away, after all." And he was determined that Ryoko and Jin would know enough to tide them over until either he or another doctor could reach them. It was even more vital now that the Flame Tribe was emerging, so strong and reckless. Who knew what they were capable of?

"A wise precaution, Akira-san," she agreed and Akira felt a warm surge of accomplishment at the words. He respected Professor Karin greatly and her approval meant more to him than it probably should.

"Akira?" Jin's voice broke into his thoughts and Akira looked over to see the last member of his Tribe looking back at him hopefully. He checked the bandage on Ryoko's wrist and nodded.

"You're improving," he smiled. "Just make sure you keep practicing."

Jin rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway. "I will. Right, Ryoko-san?"

Ryoko sighed and rubbed at her wrist. "As long as you promise not to cut off my blood circulation."

"I won't," Jin promised. "I _definitely_ won't."

Akira shook his head and decided now was as good a time as any to introduce checking for concussions, before Jin made a complete fool of himself or Ryoko retaliated. Professor Karin stayed to watch, much to his surprise. Surely she had better, more important things to be doing than watching one of their first aid sessions.

"Professor," he said quietly, when they were finished, "would you like to learn as well?"

She blinked in surprised and for once it seemed he'd caught her off guard. He'd never seen Professor Karin anything other than one hundred percent sure of everything. "I... I think I would, Akira-san," she said eventually. "If you don't mind teaching me."

Akira shook his head and picked a neatly rolled bandage. "We can start with these."

She smiled and slipped her jacket off, hanging it neatly over the back of the nearest chair before taking the bandage off him. "And where does this one go?"


End file.
